A palabras necias, oídos sordos
by kmil-chan
Summary: "¿Por qué haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que te pido que hagas?" Le había preguntado Hiro-san un día... ¿sería Nowaki capaz de responderle bien? NowakiXHiroki


"A palabras necias, oídos sordos"

Junjou Egoist

NowakixHiroki

Advertencia: situaciones sexosas

.

Nuestra pareja se encontraba descansando después un poco de acción matutina. Hiroki estaba acostado en la almohada boca arriba mientras que a su lado Nowaki estaba apoyándose en sus brazos para observarlo sonriendo. Al parecer el maestro estaba pensando en algo ya que llevaba un buen rato en silencio, claro que para Nowaki ese no era ningún problema ya que podía observar tranquilamente el rostro de su novio.

"Nowaki"

"¿Hum?"

"¿Por qué haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que te pido que hagas?"

"¿Lo contrario? Hiro-san no se dé que me hablas ¿Cuando?-" el médico no pudo terminar su oración, Hiroki se volteo a verlo de frente y después hablo.

"Cuando tenemos sexo. Si te digo que dejes de hacer algo lo sigues haciendo."

Nowaki se quedo callado asombrado. Vio que el rostro de Hiroki empezaba a volverse rojo y sin esperar nada, el maestro se levanto de la cama y camino hacia afuera.

"Espera Hiro-san ¿A dónde vas?"

"Olvídalo."

Eso había pasado el fin de semana, cada vez que lo recordaba una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Nunca pensó que Hiroki llegaría a hacerle esa pregunta así que realmente no sabía cómo responderle.

"Algo bueno te paso, ¿verdad?"

"Ah sempai, buenas tardes."

El hombre se quito la bata blanca y después se acerco al sonriente chico.

"Así que, ¿todo bien en el paraíso?"

"Si, podríamos decir que si."

"¿Y a que se debe tanta alegría?"

"Bueno es solo que…todo está tranquilo por ahora."

"Menos mal que no estás como el marido de Nami-chan."

"¿Nami-chan? La mamá de niño de la operación de esta mañana."

"Sip, estuve hablando con ella un poco."

"Sempai."

"Coquetear de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie. Además fue ella quien empezó."- el otro comenzó a caminar sonriendo.-"resulta que su esposo no…cumple su papel en la cama, si entiendes a que me refiero."

"Ese tipo de temas son muy íntimos sempai."

"Si lo sé, pero al parecer ella quería incluirme en su pequeño harem."- abrió un locker y saco un par de cosas poniéndolas en una mochila.-"menos mal que confías en que no serás remplazado, nos vemos."

Le dio una palmada en el hombre y después salió sonriendo.

Realmente él nunca se había preguntado si en realidad…satisfacía a Hiro-san, además aquella pregunta que le había hecho le aseguraba que hacia algo que a él no le gustaba. Aunque él tenía sus razones para hacerlo pero tal vez con eso solo lograría que Hiro-san decidiera buscarse a otro.

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y las puso en su mochila. Cuando salió del hospital llamo hacia el departamento esperando que Hiroki le contestara pero no le contestaron. Empezó a caminar más rápido. ¿Y si ya tenía remplazo? Era posible que el maestro estuviera en ese momento con la otra persona. Debía contestarle antes de que cualquier cosa pasara. Escucho como su teléfono sonaba y contesto rápidamente.

"Nowaki, ¿tu llamaste ahorita? Estaba guardando unos libros y no alcance a contestar."

"¡Hiro-san, menos mal que estas en casa!"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no pasa nada. Llego en unos minutos."

"Bueno, la comida esta lista. Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca y regreso después."

"No Hiro-san no te vayas, espérame ahí."

"¿Qué? De verdad tengo que ir a regresar un libro hoy."

"¡Por favor espérame!"

Colgó el teléfono y empezó a correr. Ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a su piso y entro corriendo por la puerta. Hiroki lo esperaba recargado en la pared de la entrada molesto.

"Lo que sea que quieras decirme hazlo rápido, tengo que irme."

Nowaki se detuvo para quitarse sus zapatos y recobrar el aliento, después corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

"¿No-Nowaki, que pasa?"

"Hiro-san, ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el domingo?"

Hiroki pensó unos momentos y después su rostro se puso rojo, intento zafarse del agarre del otro pero no pudo. Nowaki acaricio su mejilla y después lo beso.

"No te he contestado Hiro-san."

"N-no hace falta que lo hagas."- el médico sonrió y empezó a empujarlo hacia el cuarto.-"espera Nowaki, ¡te digo que esperes!"

Una vez en el cuarto el médico lo empujo a la cama y empezó a quitarle la ropa al otro. Hiroki intentaba quitárselo de encima pero el otro no cedía.

"Espera, antes contéstame."

"Me preguntaste porque hacia lo que me pedias que no hiciera ¿verdad?"

"Bueno si pero, ahora no creo que eso importe."

"La razón por la cual hago eso es porque, en realidad a Hiro-san le gusta."

"¿¡Que!Por supuesto que no, si te digo que no lo hagas es porque no me gusta."

"Te demostrare que en realidad si te gusta."

Nowaki empezó a quitarle la ropa y cuando tenía piel a la vista empezaba a besar y lamer. Hiroki se retorció un poco y dio un par de gemidos.

"Tus gemidos son una indicación de que te gusta Hiro-san."

"No lo son."

El maestro volteo la cabeza sonrojado mientras que Nowaki finalmente le había desabrochado el pantalón. El médico centro su atención en el pecho del maestro mordisqueando uno de sus pezones haciéndolo duro.

"¿Sientes como se endurece esa parte?"

Escucho un gemido como respuesta. Prosiguió a dejar un camino húmedo mientras lamia el ombligo del maestro. Hiroki alzo sus caderas mientras Nowaki le quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior. Tomo la mano del maestro y junto con la suya empezó a masajear su miembro semi erecto.

"Estas caliente Hiro-san."

Nowaki empezó a masajear el miembro del maestro con ambas manos mientras él seguía gimiendo.

"Nowaki más…despacio."

Tomando la otra mano del médico, la puso en sus caderas y la otra se quedo quieta. Hiroki sintió como el movimiento de sus caderas era lo que lo masajeaba y la otra mano estaba inmóvil.

"Tú eres quien controla el movimiento Hiro-san."

Nowaki dejo de masajear el miembro del maestro y después guio uno de sus dedos a la entrada del maestro para introducir un dedo.

"Nowaki más despacio."

"…_menos mal que confías en que no serás remplazado…"_

Escucho claramente la voz de su sempai en su mente y se quedo quieto por unos minutos. Tal vez solamente él creía que a Hiroki le gustaba y en realidad solamente saciaba su sed de sentir que era él quien le daba ese placer. Torpemente creía que si el cuerpo correspondía, todo estaba bien pero no se había puesto a pensar en que al maestro no le gustaba.

"¿Nowaki?"

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado quieto. Hiroki lo veía desconcertado, intento moverse y escucho un gemido de la boca del maestro. Empezó a mover su dedo y después introdujo otro.

"Espera Nowaki…antes dime qué pasa."

"¿Listo Hiro-san?"

Se acomodo sentado en la cama y tomando al maestro de la cadera lo guio a sentarse encima de él dejándolo caer poco a poco. Hiroki aguanto la respiración hasta que sintió que el otro estaba completamente adentro de él. Después volteo a verlo seriamente.

"Antes de cualquier movimiento quiero que me digas que está pasando."

"Lo siento Hiro-san, no pasa nada."

Hiroki tomo su mejilla y la jalo pellizcándolo.

"Te lo advierto."

Nowaki dio un suspiro y apoyo sus manos en las caderas del maestro.

"Hoy hable con sempai y…bueno, con la pregunta que me hiciste ya no supe que pensar."

"¿De qué hablaste con tu sempai?"

"Sobre una paciente que engaña a su marido y bueno…creo que tal vez no satisfago a Hiro-san cuando tenemos sexo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Con esa pregunta entendí que, es tal vez lo que yo creo que te gusta en realidad no te gusta y pues no disfrutes de cuando lo hacemos."

"Pero… ¿y todas las cosas vergonzosas que me demostraste ahorita qué?"

"Hiro-san un dice que no le gustan así que de verdad no le gustan. Debo dejar de hacer lo que yo crea y escuchar a lo que me pides."

"¿¡Por que tu no…!"- Nowaki vio como el maestro fruncía el ceno.-"Escucha Nowaki… maldición siempre me haces decir cosas vergonzosas. ¿De quién es el nombre que grito cuando llego a mi límite? ¿¡Eh! Es el tuyo, ¿verdad? Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse es porque hago esto contigo que lo disfruto."

Nowaki se sonrojo al ver como el maestro tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. Después puso su mano derecha sobre la suya.

"Tú sabes que me quejo mucho y no se me facilita decir las cosas así que…no tienes de que preocuparte yo…disfruto teniendo relaciones contigo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto que si baka, de lo contrario no lo haría. ¡Y más te vale tu también estar satisfecho!"

Nowaki sonrió y beso al maestro. Puso de nuevo su mano en la cadera del maestro y empezó a subir y bajar dentro de él. Hiroki abrazo la cabeza del médico y la apoyo en su pecho y gemía fuertemente.

"Te amo, Hiro-san."

El médico dio un par de embestidas y después ayudo a que el maestro se recostara de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Quieres que valla más despacio, Hiro-san?"

"No me preguntes… ¡ah! …tu sabes que hacer."

Sonrió, tomo de nuevo la mano del maestro y junto a la suya empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Hiroki empezó a mover las caderas intentando igualar el ritmo sin embargo Nowaki encontró el punto de placer en su interior y los movimientos dejaron de ser rítmicos.

"¡Ah! Nowaki yo voy a… ¡ha…ha…!"

"Yo también…Hiro-san."

El maestro tomo rápidamente la mano del médico y entrelazo sus dedos, minutos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando sus nombres. Nowaki sentía como el interior del médico se estrechaba y salió de él lentamente.

"Nowaki de verdad…no deberías escuchar lo que te dice tu sempai."

"Estoy considerando pedir un cambio de horario en el hospital."

"Tendrás que ir a regresar el libro tu, yo no puedo moverme."

"Lo siento Hiro-san, ¿te lastime? Debí de haber ido más lento cuando me lo pediste."

"Ya te dije que no tonto, es solo que…estoy muy cansado. De verdad yo…disfruto mucho esto."

Hiroki se volteo y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

"Ya vete, me has hecho decir demasiadas cosa vergonzosas el día de hoy."

Una vez que estuvo listo, tomo el libro que le indico y beso la frente del maestro para despedirse. Sabía que mientras Hiro-san estuviera satisfecho, él también lo estaría. Por ahora lo único que haría sería…hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que Hiro-san le pida.

.

.

.

¡Merry Kurimasu! (Merry Christmas)

Espero que disfrutaran este día de la forma en que más les plazca. Yo tuve…una cálida navidad ya que hacía mucho calor. Estoy acostumbrada al frio ya que íbamos al norte para estas fechas pero en esta ocasión no nos toco. Pero el lado bueno es que por fin pude escribir este One shot y espero que de verdad les guste.

Les deseo que pasen una Junjou navidad y un buen inicio de año :3


End file.
